Let Me Linger In Your Light
by Jasper.Is.Mine.15
Summary: Deceit Lies Broken Promises Love Vengeance.Would you go against the one who gave you life? And what if they want you back? Edward has to make the choice.Full Summary Inside.Dark Bella,New Love Interest.Not For Bella Lovers.M for sweating and drugs.


**AN. This is more of an intro chapter than anything. It's basically a glimpse into the life of Jayne and her family. It does get better, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I'm simply a fifteen year old with far too much time on her hands and a computer in front of her.**

_**Summary: Bella was Edward's creator not Carlisle. They began a relationship that last more than a century, but Bella left Edward when she met Jacob Black. Enter Jayne McLeod the new girl at Forks High. She wants nothing to do with the Cullen's especially Edward after her heart was broken by the one boy she loved. But when Bella decides she wants Edward back sparks fly. Bella is under the impression Edward is with Jayne and stops at nothing to tear them apart. Edward swears to protect Jayne whatever the cost, but love was never on the agenda…

* * *

**_

**Your Love Was Nothing But A Game**

_Chapter Song – __It's Okay, It's Alright by Ashley Tisdale_

As a young naive child I always hoped that one day my prince would come and we'd ride of on a white horse into the sunset. But alas as it was the twenty first century and therefore such a man didn't exist, I settled for what there was.

And what there was, was Jordan Holmes. He was a well built boy of seventeen, watery blue eyes, blonde hair. He was cute, but in a generic way. If you saw him on the street most wouldn't give him a second glance, but he was sweet. He never failed to open a door for me or carry my bag around school for me.

"Hello, earth to Jayne."Jordan was waving his hand in front of my face trying to gain my attention.

"Oh. Sorry." I mumbled. "My mind must have been somewhere else." I let out a choked laugh and scratched my head.

"I asked when you were going to move in with your sister?" he asked, it seemed as if he had something else to say. I decided to let it be.

"Monday, I've already started sending things over." I replied simply.

"Cool," was his spectacular reply.

It remained quiet for several minutes. I found my self drifting off to space again; it was such a frustrating habit. It was often the source of numerous detentions and a minor injury every now and again.

"What are your plans for the summer?" I couldn't stand the suffocating silence any longer.

"I'm going to my dad's," Jordan began. "Look Jayne you're a great chick and all..." he trailed off. Oh no here comes the lets just be friends speech. Quite frankly it was annoying and clichéd. If he was going to break up with me couldn't he at least come up with an original line?

"And what?" I asked getting impatient with him. Rip it off like a band aid I thought.

"I think we should just be friends." I wasn't going to cry, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Why?" I desperately wanted him to be different. I wanted him to look past the rumours and whispers. I wanted him, the cute unsuspecting boy from down the road. I knew it was selfish, but I didn't care.

"You're leaving for the U.S soon and long distance relationships just don't work." I looked up and he really did look sorry. I was going to put up a fight.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" I didn't exactly know myself.

"_We_ can make it work, you and me." I said with unwavering conviction. I meant every word.

"Um... Uh... I don't know," It sounded more like a question than an actual statement.

"You don't know?" I questioned. How could he not know? What sort of answer was that? A bad one that's what.

"Look, Jayne it will be too hard with university and everything. We'll just drift apart." Oh, well that gives me all the answers I needed.

"I can't believe you." I said. "I thought you loved me or were you lying?" All I felt was betrayal, anger, anything but sadness. I had trusted him and I genuinely thought he loved me.

"I do." He insisted. He was lying. It was written as clear as day on his face.

"Liar," I stood up and tipped the contents of my glass on to his lap. He looked up at me in shock, a questioning look in his eye. "Screw you." I walked out of the crowded restaurant.

The cool air of the summer evening sent chills up my exposed arms, it was then I realised I had left my jacket in the restaurant. I mentally cursed myself. It was unusually cold for summer. I was still wearing jeans during the day.

I practically ran to the nearest bus stop. It was a dark moonless night and the mist creeping up on me was unnerving. An owl hooted from a nearby tree, sending a chill up my spine.

I arrived in at the poorly lit stop and quickly checked the time my bus was due to arrive. By my calculation I still had ten minutes to wait, too long for my liking.

I dared not to let my guard down, I knew as soon as I did I would be in trouble. The unnatural mist curled up my leg as if it had a life of its own.

I began trembling from the cold. I cursed myself for not wearing something warmer than my flimsy dress and a nice pair of tights. I had wanted to dress up for my date as it was our one year anniversary. _Don't dwell on it, _I told myself, though it was inevitable I would.

I heard footsteps approach from the distance. I tried to ignore it, but the heavy steps echoed in the shadows.

A hooded figure emerged from the darkness, though I could not see its face I knew whoever it was, was male. The dark figure lifted its head and dark eyes bored into me as if they were searching my soul.

The man came and stood beside me, he was tall perhaps six ft. Slowly he pulled the hood from his head revealing short blonde hair. He turned to examine the bus timetable. He sighed briefly before turning back to face the road.

"Are you cold?" He asked suddenly. He must have seen me shaking.

"No," He didn't look fooled.

"No? Then why are you shaking?" He cocked an eyebrow at me; a playful smile adorned his lips. Smart ass.

"It gets the blood pumping." I snapped. To my surprise he laughed. All I wanted was to go home, climb into bed and possibly not re-emerge for a few days.

I heard the familiar rumble of a bus and knew it must be mine. The long silver bus pulled in, I quickly stepped onto it wanting to get away from the guy standing at the stop. I paid my fare and took a seat at the back.

It was raining by the time the bus reached my stop. It seemed to reflect my mood perfectly; miserable. I ran the two blocks it took to get to my street. When I got home, I resembled a drowned cat rather than a teenager.

"Why are you so late Jayne?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen. I quickly looked at the clock in the lounge. I wasn't that late, ten minutes at the most.

"I'm not that late." I replied, perhaps a little harshly.

"Don't take that tone with me." She scolded. I found it hard to take it seriously whenever she told me off. Its just plain funny when it coming from a woman named Joy, though she bought anything but joy to my life.

"What tone?" My bed nice warm bed was all I wanted; I didn't want to get into an argument with her.

"That one." I heard a chair scrape across the ground and her heels clacked across the wooden floor boards. She had obviously just gotten home from work.

"Whatever," I said in a bored tone. Joy came through the kitchen door and I came face to face with the blonde woman who had raised me these seventeen years.

"Jayne, I love you but your attitude needs a major adjustment." The attitude speech again, fun.

"Whatever." I said again as if it would get my point across. She looked livid; I honestly thought she would slap me.

"Go to your room," she ordered. _With pleasure _I thought to myself.

I stomped up the oak stairs just because it would piss her off. I went to the communal bathroom and was horrified by my appearance.

My mascara had left black streaks down my cheeks due to the rain. My short red hair resembled a rats' nest. My face was still flushed from running home. My once vibrant electric blue eyes had lost their lustre. If I had to summarize my appearance in one sentence, I looked like shit. Actually that was the first thought that came to mind.

I spent a few minutes washing my face and taming my wild hair. I walked across the hall to my bedroom, the same one I had shared with Rue for all those years.

Rue was my sister/best friend and was three years older than. She was beauty incarnate and stood at five foot ten. It wasn't a surprise to any of us that she was a model, though she was only doing it to pay her way through university. She took after my mother with the blonde hair and green eyes, but their personalities couldn't have been any different.

Rue was so sweet and innocent. She always and I mean always saw the best in people and exceedingly kind to everybody even if they didn't deserve it. My mother on the other was a compulsive gossiper and never knew when to leave well enough alone.

I was different to the both of them. I was like my father George. I was the only one to inherit his bright red hair and blue eyes. I was smart like him too, popular to. But none of that ever seemed to matter to me. Jordan was the first guy I thought really got me, but no he was just a lying jerk.

I pulled on my comfy Eeyore pyjama's and crawled into bed. I lay there not able to sleep, my mind kept on replaying the nights events and the creepy guy at the bus stop. I heard Joy walk up the stairs and shut her bedroom door.

I knew my dad would still be in his study, he never seemed to go to bed until the early hours of the morning. Knowing sleep would avoid me and since I never got the chance to eat the spaghetti I ordered from the restaurant. I decide to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I poured myself a bowl of _Coco Pops. _That was another thing about me I never ate cereal in the mornings. I preferred to eat it in the middle of the night. It annoyed my friends and family to no end, but old habits die hard right?

I heard the front door creak open and I saw Delilah sneaking in. Why would a fourteen year old need to sneak in? Daisy was right on her tail. Those twins will be the death of our family, I just knew it.

"I see you," I called out.

"Jayne, please don't tell." Daisy begged.

"Yeah, Jayne don't." Delilah added after.

The girls looked like hookers, no wonder they didn't want to be caught, they would be sent to a convent. They went to St. Xavier's the same school I did. It was a co-ed catholic school and one would think they would have some morals or at least common sense. Did they want to end up as teenage mothers?

"I won't, but you might not want to cross me for the next few days." I told them sternly. "Got it?" They nodded furiously before scampering up the stairs to their room.

Spending one hour with those girls was torture, not sisterly bonding. They could make a nun swear. I dug into my cereal when my father walked in from his study.

"Did I just hear Delilah and Daisy?" I nodded, I said I won't tell, but I never said I could agree with someone if they just happened to guess. Those girls needed to start using those pretty little heads of theirs.

"Why?" I asked.

"Those girls are flirts and not to mention the silliest girls I have ever met." He winked at me and made himself a cup of tea.

"Dad," I said in mock horror. "Those are your daughters." He just smiled at me.

"When are you leaving again?" He asked.

"Next Monday," he looked at me sadly. It was no secret I was my father's favourite daughter, I knew that the move would hurt him the most.

"Oh, we better do something with each other before you leave." He said hopefully. It was a good idea.

"I'd like that." I said honestly. I loved my father more then anything and I knew I wouldn't see him a lot after I moved to Longbourn. I put my now empty bowl in the sink and turned to leave. I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, remember to spend some time with your sisters before you leave. Especially Hayley," I nodded knowing that if I didn't I would later regret it.

"Okay," I said as I left the room.

Hayley was the loner of the family. She had bright green eyes and black hair that used to be blonde like my mum's and my other sister's. Delilah and Daisy like to call the sixteen year old Morticia because she was Goth, lame really. Hayley also thought she could play the piano really well, so she liked to 'delight' us with her playing, it was cringe inducing. She also loved and I mean loved whinny girl rock. After a while that stuff gets really boring, really fast.

Delilah and Daisy were something else entirely. I had a sneaking suspicion they were adopted or maybe even aliens I wasn't quite sure. They had this strange obsession with Justin Bieber and like to play him at full blast annoying me to no end. The guy really did sound like a girl actually I thought he was a girl when I first heard him. Delilah and Daisy were the most superficial, bitchy girls I had ever met. They though that a short skirt and a low cut top was the way to gain popularity and therefore the guy with the 'hottest bod'. I was almost ashamed to be related to them, but we all knew that it was Daisy who followed Delilah around like a faithful dog.

I crawled into bed and thought about what I was going to do with my sisters. I knew it would be a struggle to get through at least one peaceful day with them, but it was worth a try. I fell asleep dreaming of what Forks would be like and washed Jordan from my mind.

* * *

**AN. Hope you liked it, please review! Your reviews make me very happy. ****I'll update if I get FIVE reviews!**


End file.
